The present disclosure relates to an electrophotographic photosensitive member, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
An electrophotographic photosensitive member is used in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus. The electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer. The photosensitive layer contains, for example, a charge generating material, a charge transport material (such as a hole transport material), and a resin binding these materials (i.e., a binder resin). The electrophotographic photosensitive member can be, for example, a multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member or a single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member. The multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes, as the photosensitive layer, a charge generating layer having a charge generating function, and a charge transport layer having a charge transporting function. The single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes, as the photosensitive layer, a single-layer type photosensitive layer having charge generating and charge transporting functions.
In one aspect of the electrophotographic photosensitive member, a photosensitive layer is provided on a conductive base plate (an example of a conductive substrate). The photosensitive layer contains a polycarbonate copolymer as a component.